


Nightmares

by EdelgardTheEmperor



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dadboo, Depictions of Death, Depictions of Illness, Does Tubbo have a dad tag?, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of enderwalking, Nightmares, No beta we die like michael’s chicken, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo and Tubbo live together because I said so, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Snowchester, again not a rpf but go off ao3, just an excuse to explore the worst possibilities that Ranboo could get in tbh, not an rpf ffs, please heed the warnings, slight villain!Techno, wait does this count as a whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdelgardTheEmperor/pseuds/EdelgardTheEmperor
Summary: *John Mulaney voice* Tubbo was gone when Ranboo woke up, and it gets worse
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Michael, Ranboo & Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 179





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> TW for death, violence, and loss in case you didn’t read the tags

Tubbo was gone when Ranboo woke up. The spot on their bed where he was sleeping was cold. Ranboo rolled over to look at the clock on his bedside table. It was a little after midnight. He groaned. Why was he awake? 

A sharp pain in his stomach answered his question. He debated getting a potion of healing from downstairs, but decided that he was still too tired to get out of bed. He laid back down and tried to fall back to sleep.

-

His nightmare was jumbled and inconsistent, but terrifying nonetheless.

First he was in his house. In Michael’s room, more specifically. 

He had no memory of how he got there or what he was doing before this.

He blinked and realized that the once clean and joyful room was covered in blood. The only thing that was completely clean was Michael’s sword, which was carefully placed on the windowsill. 

He always carried his sword with him. The only time he put it away was when he was playing with his dads.

Michael’s body, reduced to a mangled pile of partially decayed flesh, was laying right in front of him. 

He looked at his hands. His arms were coated in blood and little chunks of pink flesh were stuck to his fingers. 

Then he was at the tundra Technoblade lives in.

“You lied to me,” Techno snarled. He was holding Ranboo by his collar, close enough so he could feel Techno’s hot breath on his face. “You didn’t tell me that you had married government!” 

Ranboo’s hands were tied behind his back and Techno was holding him right over the edge of a lake. “He’s not government! He hasn’t been since L’Manburg blew up! And he didn’t even want to be president back then!” 

“You don’t get to tell me what happened. You weren’t even there! You weren’t there when they promised to overthrow the system of government, and then used the things I gave them to make a new one right in front of me!” 

“And I’m sorry that happened. But that’s over. You blew up L’Manburg. You’re even. Are you really going to betray a member of your syndicate because they associate with someone who used to be an enemy?” 

Techno’s nostrils flared at that. “Don’t speak to me of betrayal.” He lifted Ranboo further off the ground and further away from him, dangling him over the pond. 

“Wait! Techno! No! I didn’t mean it like that! Please! Stop!” 

Techno was unmoved, and he dropped the enderman into the water.

Ranboo struggled, flailing his legs and trying to swim up, but he just kept falling further and further down into the water. 

Everything was hot. Everything was burning. He tried to break his hands out of the rope and let out a scream that no one would be able to hear, burning water rushing into his mouth. When he had pushed his wrists against the rope, it touched raw muscle and nerves. His skin was gone. It had been burned off

His body was liquifying. 

He figured this is what being burned to death felt like to other creatures. 

In the end, all that was left of Ranboo the enderman was his skeleton, his suit, his engagement ring, and a single ender pearl that was slowly rising to the surface of the pond. 

Techno wondered aloud if enderman infused water had any special properties. 

Then he was alive again, in their Snowchester home’s living room, and in front of Tubbo, who was yelling.

“Why didn’t you tell me!? What’s wrong with you!?” 

Ranboo was confused, just coming to. “What?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you are working with Dream!?” 

His eyes widened. “No- that’s not what- I didn’t want to I just-“ 

Tubbo cut him off. “It doesn’t matter if you wanted to or not! You didn’t tell me about the enderwalk and now I’m dead! You lied to me! You could have stopped this!” 

Ranboo looked down and there was indeed a hole in Tubbo’s stomach. It seemed to be getting bigger by the second. 

“You’re a monster. I hate you. This is your fault.” With that, Tubbo collapsed to the floor. Ranboo tried to bandage him, tried to revive him, but it was too late. 

-

Ranboo woke up with a start. His stomach pain had increased tenfold and he wanted to throw up. His head felt way too heavy. He threw the blankets off. They were too much, too hot. 

Tubbo still wasn’t home. 

He really need to see him. He needs to see Michael. 

Michael. Michael was still upstairs. 

Ranboo got to his feet. He almost face-planted onto the floor, but he didn’t care. He needed to know that what he saw in his dream wasn’t a nightmare. 

Oh god. 

What if that was the reason Tubbo was gone? He did tend to block out traumatic memories. 

He got to the door as fast as an extremely nauseous enderman who just got out of bed could. He opened it to find that the living room was empty. There was no blood anywhere. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

Now he just needed to make sure Michael was okay. He started to walk towards the ladder that lead up to Michael’s room, but instead found that the ground was coming up to his face way to fast. And then everything went dark. 

He didn’t have any nightmares this time. In fact, he didn’t dream at all, and it was probably the most peaceful sleep he had in a while. 

He woke up on the couch, covered in blankets. 

“Hey big man.” 

Tubbo. 

Ranboo gave him a weak smile. He was still so tired, and his head was throbbing. Why did it hurt so bad? “Head hurts,” he grumbled. 

Tubbo laughed. “Yeah that’s what happens when you fall on your face.” 

Fell on his face? Why did he fall on his face? He tried to remember. Right, he was going to see Michael. He was going to see Michael because... He grunted. He squeezed his eyes closed for a few seconds before the image of him crouching over his dead son came flooding back. Ranboo suddenly felt much more awake. “Is Michael okay?” 

“Yeah Michael’s fine. He was worried about you, though.” 

Ranboo closed his eyes and exhaled, relieved. 

“What happened?” 

He thought about last night a second longer before responding. There were three different scenes weren’t there? One with Michael, one with Techno, and one with Tubbo. Two of them had to do with the enderwalk. He really needed to get that figured out. “I had a nightmare. Three nightmares? I don’t know. Doesn’t matter. And I wanted to make sure Michael was safe. Then I guess I fainted. I was really nauseous.” 

“Do you want to see him?” 

Ranboo did want to see him so badly, but he was still sick, and Michael was so young. If he got sick then that could be dangerous for him. He shook his head. “I still don’t feel great. Don’t wanna get him sick.” 

“Okay, well I’ll let him know you’re alright then.” Tubbo got up from the chair and made his way to to the ladder. 

“Wait. Tubbo.” 

“What is it?” 

He hadn’t thought this through at all. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek. “You’d never hate me, right?” 

Tubbo smiled. “Depends what you did, big man.” He raised his eyebrows at Ranboo. “You didn’t throw up on the good blanket, did you? Because I think that would be pretty unforgivable.” 

Ranboo let out one small laugh. He was glad that Tubbo couldn’t seriously entertain the idea of hating him, but at the same time that made it scarier. Would telling him about the enderwalk state completely blindside him? 

Because he was going to tell Tubbo about it. He had to. He didn’t want the nightmares to come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really like this but I wrote it so I guess I am posting it. 
> 
> Have an idea for a follow up story but will I write it? Who knows.


End file.
